1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid injection valve, particularly, a fuel injection valve for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the fuel consumption and to control emission of the exhaust gases, atomization of the fuel is one of the most effective measures. For this purpose, there have been proposed an idea that air is blasted into the fuel and an idea that a portion of the nozzle surrounding the nozzle hole is heated.
However, if such ideas are put into practical devices, such devices would become too expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,697 proposes an injection valve, in which a recess is provided between a perforated plate and an edge of a needle. The recess may be formed on the edge of the needle or on the perforated plate.
In the above injection valve, the fluid spreads in the axial direction when it flows into the recess and makes whirls around the recess, thereby reducing the internal energy for atomizing the fluid. Therefore, the fluid cannot be atomized effectively.